1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an uploading method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with an uploading program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which is able to upload an image to a server, and an uploading method and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with an uploading program which are carried out by the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some information processing apparatuses, typified by multi-function peripherals (hereinafter, referred to as “MFPs”), have browsing programs installed therein. A technique is known in which, to make a browser function in an MFP, a Web page for uploading a file is received from a server and data is transmitted to the destination designated in the received Web page. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-189648 discloses an information processing apparatus which includes: communication means for communicating with servers on a network; display means for displaying, with an Internet browser, contents for transmitting an image data file to one of the servers by the communication means by using a file upload function of the Internet browser; and file creating means for creating the image data file to be transmitted to the one of the servers, from an arbitrary image incorporated in accordance with an operation performed on the contents displayed on the display means, wherein the display contents displayed by the display means include a “send button” for transmitting a file, and the file creating means operates by recognizing an operation of depressing the “send button”.
With this technique, however, while the browser function is being performed in the MFP, other basic functions included in the MFP such as a scanning function, a copying function, a printing function, and a facsimile transmitting/receiving function cannot be performed. For example, while a user causes the MFP to perform the browser function to upload data, the user cannot cause the MFP to perform other basic functions. If the data uploading requires a long time, the MFP cannot be used for a long period of time, hindering effective operations of the MFP.